A reduction in personnel will occur in the following parts of this contract: recruiting of subjects, as well as accompanying costs for this part, has been stopped; methodology for cytological examination has been established, and the number of specimens that can be examined by any one cytology technician will probably be increased; the number of executive committee meetings will be reduced, thereby resulting in a reduction in travel requirements by project personnel; and the number of screenees will begin to drop, decline sharply in FY 1980, and cease altogether by FY 1981 or 1982. This depends on what month of the year the initial screening had occurred. After that, the screenees will be followed annually for five years, to determine their status.